


In The Year 2020

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cute, Daisysous, Daniel meets the Avengers, Daniel tries his best, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Agents Of Shield Season 7 finale, Post Avengers Endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, TimeQuake are the new leaders of Shield, Timequake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: The final mission was now complete, everyone was going their separate ways after spending so many years together, Fitz and Simmons were finally going to live their lives as they should, married and happy, Mack and YoYo are engaged, May finally realized her feelings for Coulson and well Daniel, Daniel was willing to stay in 2020 with Daisy, wanting to be with her. What will be in store for Daisy as she tries to figure out her feelings towards Daniel?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz & Daniel Sousa, Melinda May & Daniel Sousa, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Daniel Sousa, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Sif/Thor (Marvel), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Pairings: (Daisy Johnson x Daniel Sousa, Leopold Fitz x Jemma Simmons, Mack x YoYo, Coulson x May)

Chapter One: Next Adventure

Daisy hadn't been sure this was a good idea, she was gathering up any confidence to turn around and say goodbye, she didn't want to say goodbye to them, she knew deep down it wasn't forever, they would always find each other again, but the thought of moving on from this chapter of her life, she wasn't sure if she was ready. 

She swallowed down the lump that was stuck in her throat, she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, she wanted to hold them forever, they had been by her side for years, decades even, but now she was starting a new life, she honestly wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she had been a Shield Agent for a long time, moving on from this was going to be hard, but she knew they would be there for her if she needed them just not as close this time. 

Daniel had moved closer to her, his duffle bag and suitcase packed, Daisy looked up at the man that she starting growing feelings for even before the time loop, before she had kissed him, before he had died to save her, she had watched him die over and over, she never wanted to experience that again for as long as she could help it. Daniel had decided to stay, he didn't want to go back to the seventies where he said he originally planned on staying he wanted to be with Daisy where ever she went. Daisy wasn't sure how to feel about that knowing what happened to her past love interests, she didn't want Daniel to suffer the same fate again. 

“You don't have to-”Daisy started saying before Daniel gave her a look, she knew that Daniel would follow her wither she approved of it or not. She let out a sigh giving him a small smile, she fumbled with the key to her new home in her fingers. 

“Are you sure it's okay for us to live there?”Daisy asked Coulson, how he had managed to find and pay for a home for her and Daniel to live in, in just a short matter of time she would never be sure. Coulson was the father that she never had, she would miss him so much, even if this version of Coulson wasn't the one she had first met, they bonded and grew together over their last mission together, she was afraid of leaving him but she knew that May would be able to take care of him easily thanks to Fitz and Simmons. 

“Of course, I wouldn't have offered the key other wise.”Coulson said with a small smile, Daisy hesitated before she made a discussion to walk over to him and wrap him up in the most tightest hug she could muster. 

Coulson wrapped his arms around her, he was going to miss her, but she needed a fresh start, a new life, she deserved happiness and he knew that Daniel could give that too him, with his new identity Daniel was able to live in 2020 without worry.

“I will miss you so much.”Coulson said as he held her for one more moment, he watched as May placed her hand on Daisy's arm, he knew that May would miss her, she would miss everyone even if it didn't show in her emotions. 

“Daniel, you take care of our girl yeah?”Coulson asked, the former Chief of Shield didn't hesitate to nod. “Of course sir. I'll do everything I can.”Coulson chuckled softly. “I have no doubt you will.”He pulled Daisy away from him, 

“We love you so much. We are so proud and happy of the woman you became, you deserve to live your life now.”May said as she felt tears forming in her eyes, saying goodbye to Daisy and Sousa was the hardest for her, but it had to be done. 

Daisy sniffled a few times, she gave them a watery smile before heading back over to Sousa who had managed to carry both of her bags plus his own. “Daniel, I can carry my own bags!” Daisy scolded him which made Coulson chuckle, he watched as the two of them headed out off of the Zephyr. 

“I'm going to miss them.”Coulson said to May, he knew that May would miss them too. “Are you sure you want to stay?”May gave him a look similar to what Daniel had given Daisy. “Alright duly noted.”

End of Chapter 1!


	2. A New Chapter

“Everything is so...modern.”Daniel said mostly to himself as the two of them entered their new home, in his time it wasn't very gentlemanly to live with a woman unless you were married to her, so this would be something he had to get used to , just like everything he had done ever since he had met Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson. 

He heard Daisy chuckle at his astonishment. “This is much better than living in my van.”Daisy said as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door, Coulson had thought of everything that they would need, honestly she just wanted to see what the world was like now, after time traveling for a long time she wanted to relax even for a little while. 

“Are you hungry? I could whip up something for us.”Daisy felt her heart flutter, the thought of waking up and seeing Daniel moving around the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them every morning, she could feel her cheeks flush hoping that Daniel wouldn't say anything about it. 

“Daisy?”She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing the smirk on Daniel's face caused her to furrow her eyebrows. “And pray tell what are you smirking at Sousa?”Daniel chuckled as she tried to look intimidating, he honestly found it adorable. 

“Oh nothing..”He said as he went over to the kitchen to look in the fridge. “Wow..he even has this stocked up..”Daniel murmured mostly to himself, “What is this?”He made a face when he saw something he's never even heard of before. He really did miss out on a lot of food inventions. 

“That's Yogurt,”Daniel wrinkled his nose “It kind of looks like the stuff Simmons always ate for breakfast instead of my eggs.”Daisy laughed at that. “You my friend are in for a real treat. But, Why don't we order take out instead?, it's been so long since I've had a burger or Chinese food.”

“You lost me at Chinese food.”Daniel murmured as he closed the fridge door. “Well looks like we are ordering you some steamed dumplings my friend.”Daisy smirked as she glanced down at the bags. 

“But maybe we should put our bags away first.”Before Daisy could make a move to grab hers, Daniel was there, she could feel how close he was, her heart sped up, remembering the kiss that she gave Daniel during the time loop, how close they had been, the way his chest felt on her hands, her eyes now locking with Daniel's, forcing them to not look at his lips wanting so badly to kiss him. 

Daniel cleared his throat as he grabbed her bags. “Sorry, that was a little forward of me.”He chuckled softly. Daisy wanted to say no, that he could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't mind at all, but they weren't even at that stage yet, one two shared kisses that Daniel doesn't even remember didn't count. 

“Coulson said there were two rooms right?, I guess I'll take one and you take one?”He suggested, Daisy nodded as she tried to compose herself. “You want the close one to the stairs?”Daisy rose an eyebrow. 

“Right of course, I'll go bring these up now.”Daniel chuckled again as he lifted her bags to bring them into her new bedroom. 

Daisy watched him leave, her heart racing, she wanted to follow him, but she felt like she was planted against the floor of the living room door way. 

“Damn it Coulson.”Daisy cursed knowing that her adopted father had done this on purpose. She was going to get back at him later.


	3. Something About You

Daniel couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as the taste of fried dumpling savored on his tongue, he could really get used to the twenty first century,.if this is how food was made now, he didn't miss what he had back in the fifties. He could hear Daisy chuckle next to him at his reaction. 

They had spent most of the day organizing their rooms, making sure that clothing was in the closet and dressers in the proper spots, Daniel had made up a list of things he would need to get at the market the following day and by the time night fall came him and Daisy were curled up on the couch, enjoying each others company as they ate Chinese food. 

“Man, I think I could eat these all of the time.”Daisy smirked. “Yeah you could, but then you would ruin that amazing figure of yours.”Daniel felt his cheeks flush as he took another bite of a dumpling that Daisy had offered him. 

“Just teasing of course.”Daniel chuckled softly, he honestly couldn't imagine his life without Daisy in it. The past year with her and the team, they had become family to him, they had welcomed him with open arms, had joined them on their missions when it was necessary, but Daisy was the one he would do anything for, something about her, she was different and he didn't want this feeling to ever go away. 

There was a part of him that wanted to tell Daisy how he felt, that he had felt this connection between them the first moment he had laid eyes on her back in his office, it felt like yesterday that he had heard Jemma's fake Peggy accents. It had been cute now that he thought about it. Would Jemma approve of him telling Daisy how he felt?, He was sure after finding out that Jemma was the main one that wanted the two of them together in the first place. 

“Hey Daisy..I..”Daniel felt Daiy's thumb on his bottom lip he felt himself shiver at the contact, his eyes meeting hers. “Sorry, you had some sauce on your lip.”Daisy said with a small smile. Daniel felt his heart hammering he wanted to so badly to lean forward and kiss her. 

“What did you want to tell me?”She asked softly. He hesitated for a moment, no this had to be the right timing, he had to think of a plan, a perfect way, but watching her now, she looked so relaxed, so content, it honestly made him happy after everything she had been through she deserved it. 

“I wanted to tell you something..but..I'm not sure if I should..”He murmured shyly, he licked his bottom lip the feeling of her thumb still there. Just when Daisy was about to respond she jumped when she heard her phone go off. Really they were only gone a day, well maybe to the team it was longer. 

“We'll finish this later?”Daniel sighed as he watched her head up to her room with her cell phone against her ear. 

“Right..Later.”He mumbled as he closed the container for the dumplings deciding to put the rest of the uneaten Chinese food away and clean up for the evening. 

X-x

Once Daniel had finished cleaning the kitchen he decided to retire for the evening, he walked up to Daisy's room, pressing his ear against her door, he could hear muttering and giggling over the phone, a small smile formed on his lips, She must be talking with Jemma or YoYo. 

He peered his head around the door once he knocked, Daisy looked eyes with him from her bed . “I'm going to head in for the night, are you going to be okay?”Daisy smiled at him. “Of course, thank you. Jemma says hello by the way, she was telling me that her and Fitz were planning a honeymoon they never got.” Daniel chuckled softly as he leaned against the door. 

“That's great. I'm happy for them. Tell them I said hi.”Daisy nodded as she leaned back against her pillows. “Hey Daniel, thank you..”The brunette furrowed his eyebrows when she thanked him, honestly he should be thanking her for everything. 

“You don't have to thank me Daisy..Have a good night.”He said softly waving at her before he closed the door he felt a pair of lips on his cheek which made him blush. 

“Goodnight Daniel.”Daisy said softly she decided to hug him, he always felt so warm and comforting, he was the home she never felt before other than the team, he made her feel safe. She didn't want that feeling to go away. 

“Daisy? Daisy!” Daniel chuckled after he returned the hug, hearing Jemma's voice over the phone. “I'll leave you too it.”He smiled at her “If you need anything let me know.”He said as he waved at her once more before heading down the hall way. 

Daisy sighed watching him leave a smile formed on her lips as she closed her door. “Someone has it bad.”Jemma sung into her ear causing Daisy to roll her eyes. “Shut up Simmons.”


	4. Chapter Four

Xx

Shaking was the only thing that Daniel felt when he was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night, he honestly thought it was an earthquake at first, they had those in the 21st century right?, He was sure. He jumped out of bed quickly, his first instinct was to go to Daisy. 

Barging into Daisy's room without even knocking his eyes widened when he saw that it was Daisy, she was the one that was causing the quaking, her body was shaking, tangled in between the blankets, she was whimpering almost as if she was in pain. His heart dropped at the sight of her, why didn't she tell him that she suffered from nightmares?. Should he call Jemma? He hesitated as he looked at the phone on her nightstand. 

“No..No you can do this.”Daniel said to himself, he was steady as he made his way over to Daisy. He wasn't sure what the best way was to wake her up, he noticed tears sliding down her cheeks and sweat beading on her forehead. 

“Daisy..”He knelt down in front of her, trying to stay calm himself as he reached out and touched her arm. “Daisy..hey wake up.”He shook her lightly. 

“No..”Daisy let out a groan of pain, “Daisy!”He shouted causing her to open her eyes, sitting up instantly her chest rising and falling heavily, breathing hard, she looked at Daniel who was looking at her worried. 

“Thank god.”He murmured as he went to stand up. “Daniel?..What..”She looked so confused and exhausted. The dream must have taken so much from her. 

“Hey..it's okay, it was just a dream, a nightmare.”Daniel said as he tried to comfort her in some way. He went to sit down next to her legs. “It..It felt so real..”Daisy could feel tears forming in her eyes. She never wanted to experience that dream again. 

The sight made Daniel frown, the woman that was sitting in front of him had been through so much pain, torture, losses, seeing her in this weak moment, it made him want to protect her from the rest of the cruel world that wanted to harm her. 

“It wasn't real, Look at me Daisy.”The girl looked up, eyes red from crying, Daniel reached out and took her hand in his, a small simple touch, something that Daisy craved every time she was with him. “It wasn't real, I'm real..squeeze my hand.”Daniel watched as she laced her fingers with his giving it a light squeeze a small smile formed on his lips. 

“That's it.”He said softly, his thumb brushing against her knuckles, the two of them locked eyes, he could feel his heart skipping with the way she was looking at him. He pushed that down for now knowing that Daisy needed a friend not a man who had feelings for her. 

“Thank you Daniel.”Daisy whispered. Daniel nodded and moved to stand up again so he could go back to his room. “Wait.”He turned to face her, a look of concern shown on his face. “Stay..please?.”Daniel could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. Of course he wouldn't lay in the same bed as her, they weren't near ready for that plus it would be not very gentleman like. 

“Daisy..”He hesitated but the look that Daisy was giving him, he didn't have the hear to say no to her. “Alright. I'll stay.”He said softly pushed away all of the rules he had set for himself, set for her and their growing friendship, Daisy needed him and he wasn't about to say no. He moved to the empty side of the bed, his head resting on the pillow next to hers he could feel Daisy move closer to him, her head resting on his chest. 

“Thank you.”Daisy whispered to him, he could feel her relaxing, her breathing gone softer, he hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arm around her smaller frame. “I'm always here for you Daisy.”He murmured not caring if she had heard him or not, he would drop anything to be there for her, he knew that was for certain. 

Xx


	5. Chapter Five

Xx

By the time Daisy woken up, the sun was beaming in between the curtains of her bedroom, she groaned at the sight of the sun, closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a breath. She remembered the nightmare she had the previous night, Nathaniel Malick taking everything from her, watching them all die by his hands, watching Sousa die was the worst one. 

She never told him about the time loop, about when she had kissed him, when he had sacrificed himself just so she could keep her memories, watching blood pooling out of his mouth, she never wanted to relive those moments. She never wanted that sick psycho Nathaniel Malick to ever return. 

“Sousa..”She whispered, reaching over to the side of the bed where Daniel had been sleeping but found it empty, it was already made, a glass of water along with some ibuprofen sitting on the nightstand. A small smile formed on her lips but she was sad that Daniel didn't stay, maybe it was for the best. 

Daisy got up quickly after taking the ibuprofen, dressing into something comfortable, remembering that her and Daniel had a list of shopping to do today, which was going to be fun. A chuckle left her lips at the thought of watching Daniel go grocery shopping in the modern times. She felt giddy at the thought of spending the day with him. 

She heard a curse coming from downstairs which made her concerned. “Daniel?”Daisy called out as she went into the hall way and headed downstairs. “Daniel are you alright?”She could feel her stomach clench at the thought of something happening to him in their new home. 

“Oh uh..”Daniel cleared his throat, currently trying to make some waffles but he was failing. “Nothing! I'm okay!”He said as he tried to turn on the waffle maker, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. 

“Daniel..”Daisy chuckled at the sight of him, he had batter all over everything even his face and his new blue shirt. She would never let him live that down. 

“Sorry..I was trying to surprise you with breakfast..but I still don't know how things work.”He said shyly, he had wanted to help her ease into the morning after everything that happened last night, but he seemed to ruin that. 

Daisy moved forward, grabbing the kitchen towel and dabbing it on his face where the batter was, she could feel her heart beating fast, like it always did whenever she was this close to him. “No one has ever made me breakfast before..”Daisy said softly. “Or at least tried to anyways..It's very cute.”Daniel felt his cheeks turn pink at her response. 

“I didn't really do a good job I..I was watching something on this thing called youtube.”Daniel wrinkled his nose as he gestured towards his phone that Daisy had gotten him just two weeks ago so he could keep up with his new timeline. “But they make it look-”Daniel was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. 

The feeling of her lips, it felt perfect, as if they had done this many times before. He could feel a spark, fireworks flying through him, nothing like he had felt when he had kissed Peggy. Daisy made him feel something he couldn't explain.   
Daisy pulled away from his lips, their eyes locking, Daniel wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. “Was that too much?.”She whispered, too much? How much was too much?. His brain scrambled for a moment before he reached up to cup her face not caring if their was waffle batter on his fingers which made her squeak at the feeling. 

She was going to push him away, put up those walls again. But Daniel leaned in and kissed her lips, their noses brushing against each others. God kissing her was perfect everything he imagined it would be. He felt her moved closer, her hands on his chest. 

They kissed for what felt like forever, taking in the feeling of how perfect their lips felt together, how well mingled they were, Daisy couldn't get enough of this man, the man who was willing to go to the ends of the earth for her, willing to sacrifice himself for her, to do anything she wanted, she didn't want to let him go. Maybe she was being selfish, maybe he was too. 

Once Daniel pulled away their foreheads rested against each others, a shy smile on his face he brushed her cheek bone gently with his thumb. “I've been wanting to do that for a while..I just..”Daniel whispered. “I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way.”He had been afraid that he had been too subtle, he didn't want to lose her he needed her. 

“I believe I do feel the same way.”Daisy said in a teasing tone which made Daniel chuckle. “Why don't we clean this up and we can have breakfast at a local diner?”She suggested which made Daniel nod at the perfect suggestion. 

“It was nice of you to try and do this though..Thank you Daniel.”Daniel felt his heart flutter at the way she said her name. 

“Anytime Daisy.”He whispered back as the two of them started cleaning the kitchen before they headed out to go grab something to eat. 

Xx


	6. Chapter Six

One Year After The Snap 

The compound was unusually quiet, the smell of ash still in the air even after a year of Thanos, whatever few Avengers had been left, they had gone their separate ways trying to find a piece of normalcy in this world. Aside from Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff who had decided to stay at the compound and work their way around, try to find anything unusual in space, anything unusual happening on Earth. They couldn't leave this job even if they tried to and believe them they tried. 

They had been trying to find any signs of the missing people, any leads, but sadly they haven't came up with anything, especially with Okoye, Rhodey, Rocket and Carol Danvers searching every inch of the galaxy. That was until Carol had came back to Natasha with some weird news about an explosion in space that was close to Earth. 

“Carol did you find any leads? Anything that you can find that can help us track down Thanos?” Natasha asked as she was now pacing the floor, she could feel that Carol was being very impatient with her and her pacing but this was something that could help them!They needed answers!

“Whatever this was..it's gone now..it was a very powerful explosion Natasha..whatever..whoever this was..they could be alive..on Earth right now..this could be dangerous..”Carol didn't like the fact that there was someone else with tremendous power on Earth, who knows what side they could be on. 

Natasha was left speechless for the first time in months, she felt as though she knew this person, someone who could do a powerful explosion like that?. She just couldn't put her finger on it. “Thank you Carol..I will let you know if I find any leads..”She said softly “And let me know if you find...”Carol's eyes softened as she knew that Natasha was still looking for Clint Barton. “Will do.”

Once the two hung up, she collapsed in her chair, how did she manage to take this job?, why did she take this job? Because the Avengers..this place it was her family, her home, she would do anything to bring her family back, even if it meant searching the galaxies not matter how long it took. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Natasha looked up to see Steve, he was always a constant to her, had been since the day they met, she couldn't picture a life without him. “I think we have a lead..it's a small one..but it can change everything Steve.” The soldier smiled at her, her heart skipped at the sight of the smile. 

“Well that's definitely good news..I even have some greater news..”Steve moved closer to her, his hands on her shoulders. “Daniel Sousa is alive.”Steve said as he placed the picture down in front of her, Natasha's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. How the hell was Daniel Sousa alive?, he died centuries ago..

“This doesn't make any sense..how did you even get this picture Steve?”Steve looked at her sheepishly. “I may have been doing some research, plus I was out for my morning run when I saw him..I didn't want to approach him yet..because maybe it had been a mistake but then I saw him again..and well..he's alive..somehow. And with this girl.”He pointed to the girl who was holding hands with Sousa. 

“He's loyal to Shield..always has been..but this girl..we don't know her..he could be getting taken advantage of..and he doesn't even know it..”He murmured as he was honestly worried about Sousa, he had met the guy once, he seemed like a genuine fellow. “What should we do then?..”Natasha asked as she looked up at Steve. 

“Bring them in..”Steve said firmly, if they had managed to survive the snap, then they must have some answers, some way to bring them back, especially this girl whoever she was. 

Xx

“So this is the modern diners huh?...it's kind of quiet.”Daniel said to Daisy as the two of them walked hand in hand. “Excuse me..what happened here?.”Daisy asked as she noticed something was off, why didn't Coulson tell them about this?, whatever this was it didn't settle with her. 

The waitress looked up from her pad, Daisy felt as though the wind was knocked in her throat. Natasha Romanoff. She never thought she would imagine seeing her ever, Daniel looked at Daisy seeing the look on her face had him worried. 

“Daniel Sousa if you could move away from the girl, we would like to take her in for questioning.”Romanoff said as she placed the pad down. “We don't want any trouble.” Daisy's eyes widened. The Avengers, something happened to them...what happened while they had been away from Earth?

“There's no need to be afraid of us.”Daisy was sure she was going to die again..Captain America in the flesh. “We just want to talk.”Sousa took a step closer to Daisy. 

“Daniel...you know you can trust me.” He stopped in his defense, his eyes meeting Daisy's, giving her a nod, he knew that he could trust Steve Rogers, the man had saved him once after all, and Peggy always had always been so happy to tell him about stories Steve. 

“Let's go somewhere more private..”Natasha said as she grabbed a hold of Daisy who was still in shock that they had met Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers in just one day. So much for breakfast. 

Xx


	7. Chapter Seven

“Tell me Agent Johnson, were you the one responsible for that explosion out in space?”Natasha asked as she leaned forward in her chair, her eyes never letting go of the girl in front of her, she could see that Sousa was getting anxious, wanting to know why they were there. How was it possible that a man from the fifties was here?, He didn't have the super serum, there was no trace of him being frozen the way Steve had. 

Daisy pursed her lips, she of course wouldn't lie to Natasha Romanoff, the woman would probably be able to sense if she was lying no doubt about that, but how did she find out about her battle with Malik?. “I did what I had to do.”Daisy said firmly. “If I hadn't, innocent lives would have been at risk by the hands of Nathaniel Malik.”

“Nathaniel Malik?..Relation to Gideon Malik former Shield Agent?.”Steve asked as he stood closer to Natasha. “Hydra.”Sousa mumbled getting a look from Daisy along with Natasha and Steve, “I told you to stay quiet Daniel.”Daisy hissed at her boyfriend?, partners?, she honestly wasn't sure what label to put them on right now. 

“What?, Gideon Malik was Hydra, pretending to be a Shield Agent. That part is the truth.”Sousa sighed, his eyes meeting Steve's. “I wouldn't lie about that.”He said, the look Steve gave him he knew that Steve believed him. 

“It still doesn't explain as to why or even how Daniel Sousa is in the year twenty twenty right now.”Natasha said firmly. “Well..that's a long story as to which I'm sure we don't have time for..”Daisy said as she placed her hands on her lap. 

“Did..Do you not know what happened to the rest of the world?..Thanos?”Daisy furrowed her eyebrows, they had been so sure that the world was fine, everything seemed okay when Coulson had dropped them off yesterday, had they missed something?. 

“Thanos..he executed half of the world, even the galaxy, only half of us exists and we want to know how you managed to escape that?”Steve asked, Daisy could see heart break in the Captain's eyes, something tragic happened and she hadn't been here to help. 

“I don't...I don't know how we managed to escape that..I am telling you the truth.”She whispered. Daniel reached out to place his hand on top of hers. “Then explain to me how Daniel Sousa the man who is supposed to be dead, sitting here right now.”

“Excuse me..but who is that?”Daniel Sousa asked as he pointed to the man that was waving in the security camera, Natasha sat up straighter in her chair, Steve was watching the feed with wide eyes, no it couldn't be..could it?, how is this possible? 

“Scott...”He breathed out as he turned to face Natasha who had a look of hope for the first time in a long time. “We're not done here!” Natasha said as she rushed after Steve, the two of them leaving the room leaving Daisy and Daniel alone. 

Xx

“Thanos? Who the hell is Thanos?”Daniel asked, he honestly didn't like the idea of this Thanos guy. What did they mean half of all life was gone?How was that possible with just one man? “Daisy, I don't understand...”Daniel said as he was practically pacing the floor, not caring how long they have been in here, he was sure that something was up with that Natasha woman, He didn't like the odds. 

“I don't know..Coulson never said anything about Thanos, we were never informed of this thing happening..I mean we were kind of being on other planets at the time..but..”Daisy rambled as she tried to make sense of all of this. Everything was falling apart, just this morning things had been perfect. 

“Daniel I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess..you..you could have had many chances of going back home but now..”Daniel shook his head, he was now standing in front of Daisy, his hands holding hers as if she was his life line. 

“Daisy...I told you before, I'm where I need to be, and I meant it..I'm not going anywhere...We will figure this out together..in the mean time..we should try and get a hold of Coulson..figure out why he didn't tell you about this Thanos guy.” Daniel said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

“Coulson?..”Daisy's eyes widened when she heard Steve's voice, “Phil Coulson?..that man is dead..”He walked closer into the room. 

“We were told we couldn't tell anyone.”Daisy said as she held her hands up defensively, Daniel was standing closer to her. “What do you know about Phil Coulson?”He asked firmly. “You two aren't leaving this room until you do..”

“Please..we don't want any trouble..we just want to go back home.”Daisy said breathlessly as she didn't want to harm Steve Rogers, but if she had to she will, she wouldn't let him touch Daniel, not if she had a say in this. 

“Guys! Now is not the time for this!” Natasha exclaimed, she placed her hand on Steve's shoulder trying to snap him out of whatever this was, “Scott said he has some information that I'm sure we should all be out there to hear it.” Daisy stared at the two of them, still in defensive. She saw that Steve had calmed down under Natasha's touch. 

They hesitated a moment, glancing at each other, Daniel reached out to hold Daisy's hand as the two of them followed Steve and Natasha out to the common area unsure of what was lying ahead of them. 

Xx


End file.
